1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of brackets for mounting banners to a structure.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A number of devices exist for installing signage on a structure. Steel or aluminum type signs, for example, may be bolted directly onto a structure with through bolts and nuts, or secured with threaded machine screws. Banners, which are generally constructed from a fabric type of material, often are mounted to a structure with hardware that is sufficiently strong to hold the banner and associated mounting hardware in place. The banner hardware and banners require installation, many times, at elevated altitudes, such as, for example on a light post. Ladders or other lifting equipment, such as, for example, motorized lifts, may be required to reach the location height where the banner is to be installed. In addition, the banner hardware must be carried to the installation location and positioned during installation.
Some examples of banner mounting devices are illustrated in U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,820, issued on Apr. 30, 2002 to Mooney et al. relates to an “Apparatus and Method for Mounting Banners”, which discloses structure for mounting using straps; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,973 issued Nov. 7, 1995 to Tait which discloses a “Decorative Banner Mounting Kit” that utilizes mounting bands. A banner support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,195 issued Nov. 12, 1989 to Lepley.
A need exists for an improved banner installation and mounting system and a bracket which may be economically produced, is easy to install, and facilitates improved security under conditions where a securing band may fail.